Past Echoes
by LibertyBelleAnne
Summary: Sequel to Follow the Lights Home. Chris and his two adopted sons, Buck and Vin, are becoming a family. Some ghosts of the past need to be laid to rest in order for them to continue growing together. But on their trip to do so other ghosts are raised.
1. Of Love and Fish Tales

**Disclaimer: Nope they still won't give me any cowboys.**

 **Past Echoes**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Of Love and Fish Tales**

 **"Yesterday is gone. Tomorrow has not yet come. We have only today. Let us begin."**

 **― Mother Teresa**

 _Vin gripped the cliff side hard with one hand and held tightly to the metal box with the other. Trying to find better purchase with his feet he hissed as the throbbing in his foot intensified. Through the haze he heard someone call his name. He looked, with pain filled blue eyes, up at Buck._

 _"Vin you need to let it go and grab my hand," Buck instructed urgently reaching down his arm._

 _Vin looked down at the box then looked back up at his brother again. He wondered to himself how it had all gone so wrong. How had a simple retrieval of a box turn into such a mess? He wished he could turn back time and never returned to this place; they should have stayed home at the ranch. It was all his fault. His new family's trouble had only started just a couple days before..._

"Dad let me name it," Vin explained quietly without taking his eyes away from the passing dark landscape.

"Why'd you name it the Painted Hills?" Chris asked from the driver's seat.

"There was Indian drawings," The boy drawled shyly, "and at sunset it looked like God was up in heaven finger painting the hills."

"Sounds pretty," Chris smiled through the rearview mirror at the blond boy, before glancing over at the sleeping brunet in the passenger seat.

The truck fell into a sleepy silence as they traveled closer to their destination. This wasn't Chris' first choice for their first family road trip together; to drive through the night to a neighboring state to spend the first week of summer vacation with his boys to lay some ghosts to rest. "We should get there just before noon. Do you think you can find the spot you camped?" This trip was for Vin, the choice lied with him about how he wanted to do this. The local LEOs would be on standby just in case. The federal agents who had handled Vin's father's case had assured Chris that the man Joe would have hightailed it out of the country. They had wanted to retrieve the information from the hills but Vin wasn't responding well at that point. Chris didn't want to push Vin on the subject; instead he let the boy process everything in his own time. The information had kept thus long it could wait till Vin was ready. Vin had come to Chris one night a few weeks before school let out for the summer. Vin said he could find it but he needed to be there to do so. Chris protested at first; the lurking Joe always in the back of his mind no matter how many reassurances he got from the feds. Vin quietly listened before pleading to go back and clear his dad's name. Chris could not deny him that. Two weeks of planning, packing and coordinating and they were off to the Painted Hills.

Vin was quiet for so long that Chris figured he fell asleep, but eventually he answered, "I remember where to find it"

Chris' estimate proved correct. They pulled into the small summer community of Sage Valley Mountain just before lunchtime. Parking next to the Sage Valley Café Chris and the boys stepped out, stretching out aches of the long travel. Ordering lunch they sat in the hunting themed restaurant. As they sat in a booth waiting to place their orders, the boys' heads were in constant motion.

"Look at that bear Vin," Buck pointed towards the large full body grizzly bear mount.

Vin's eyes grew wide in amazement before they turned pleadingly towards Chris.

Chris took a long moment to contemplate teasingly then gave them permission, "Go look at it but only look. It's not ours so leave it alone. And if you're not back to order; I'm getting you both salad," he laughed at their stricken looks as they hurried to the bear with an occasional glance back.

Chris watched for a moment before the waitress arrived. He expected to hear the boys run up any moment, but was surprised when loud singing filled the café. Turning away from the smiling waitress he saw the boys looking up at a deer head mount; a moving singing deer head.

"It looks and sounds just like you," Vin gasped out between laughs, "Even gots your name Bucky."

Buck shook his head before grabbing Vin in a headlock. Their loud shenanigans continued attracting the attention of the other dinners. Most laughed but a few looked disgusted. Chris stood up and let out a piercing whistle. The café fell silent and it seemed to gain a couple more deer as the boys stood still, like they were caught in the headlights of a car. The mechanical mount had fallen silent and the restaurant went back eating with the occasional chuckle heard. Chris eyed the boys a second before retaking his seat. They shuffled over with lowered heads.

"It was that stupid deer's fault," Buck grumbled.

"Bucky," Vin whispered the deer's name helpfully.

"I'm sorry boys. Bucky is motion sensored. How about an ice cream cone on the house?" The waitress apologized with a small smile. Both boys' heads lifted and hopeful eyes once again hit Chris.

"Thank Brooke," Chris ordered the boys after subtly read her tag, "and behave."

They quickly gave their orders, no one asked for salad, and settled into wait. They fell into a slightly awkward silence, as the atmosphere darkened as their reason for being in Sage Valley came again to their minds. Buck looked back towards the mounts and started chuckling. Both the blondes' heads lifted in suspicion.

"Remember when Adam met Mr. Fish?" Buck asked between chuckles.

Vin observed with amazement as a smile broke over Chris' face. Then Chris was laughing along with Buck; Vin watched silently.

"I don't think Sarah ever found all those goldfish," Chris added as Brooke brought their plates. Buck thanked their waitress with a big flirtatious smile. The young woman smiled back telling him what a nice boy he was; leaving behind a slightly crestfallen Buck. They settled into eating with an occasional laugh mostly at Buck's expense; who soon joined in goodnaturedly. Once finished they headed to the campgrounds with the promised ice cream in hand. Chris left the boys by the truck in the parking lot to eat their cones and went to talk to the forest rangers in the small wood station building.

"Buck whose Mr. Fish?" Vin asked quietly looking into the trees.

Buck looked over before mentally kicking himself for leaving Vin out. Vowing to do better he answered, "Mr. Fish was one of those singing fish. Chris had gotten it from his grandpa when he was little. One day we found it in the attic. Adam loved it." He paused to laugh again before continuing, "Well Adam thought all fish could sing, so he tried to make a goldfish choir."

"He didn't?" Vin gasped before giggling.

"Yep he did. We came into the room to find an empty tank. The goldfish choir scattered all over," Both boys dissolved into laughter.

When Chris returned the boys were in high spirits. The truck was unloaded with the supplies split between their backpacks. With one last reassurance Chris clasped both boys' shoulders. They started up the trail with Vin leading the way. Walking the path that Vin and his dad had hiked up almost two years previous.


	2. Lost and Finding

**A/N Here it is finally, enjoy. Just for those wondering neither boy has had their birthday since the last story (most of which took place about nine months before this one) so Buck is almost fourteen and Vin is nearly nine.**

 **Past Echoes**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Lost and Finding**

 **"The past is never where you think you left it."**

 **― Katherine Anne Porter**

"I can't find it," the devastation in the little boy's voice was heartbreaking.

Buck and Chris stopped next to their upset companion, before Chris asked, "What's the matter Vin?"

"It looks different," Vin confessed with a sniffle, "We came in fall so the trees weren't so thick."

Buck looked around them, "Did you turn off the trail?"

Vin nodded miserably. Buck pulled him close as Chris removed his pack and scouted the area up ahead.

The boys sat down against a large tree falling into an uncomfortable silence. Vin kept darting his eyes around the area; while he worried his lower lip with his teeth.

"You know when I first came to live at the ranch, I ran away and got lost," Buck looked up at the sky as he finally broke the silence, "I just wanted my mom."

"Why'd ya leave?" Vin asked scooting closer; touching shoulders with his new brother in comfort knowing the reason for Buck living with his uncle and the ultimate fate of the older boy's mother. The same as his own beloved mom. His eyes filled with empathy as they met Buck's own sad blue eyes.

Buck sighed sadly running a hand through his dark hair, "I knew my mom was gone but I guess I thought if I went back to Vegas I could find her."

"How'd ya find yer way?" Vin asked around the lump in his throat; feeling the loss of his own parents as well.

Buck chuckled softly putting an arm around Vin and pulling him close, "Chris saved me."

"Yeah he's good at that," Vin agreed melting into his big brother's embrace.

Chris came back down the trail to find the boys sitting close together in a thoughtful silence.

"Did you break him Vin?" Chris questioned with a gentle smile.

Both boys whipped their heads up in alarm startled by his sudden reappearance.

"Hey I can be quiet sometimes you know," Buck protested while Vin giggled at the other boy's expense.

"Only when you're planning something that get's you in trouble" Chris shot back as he gathered up his pack; then grabbed a drink from his water bottle. The boys stood up and pulled on their own packs as well. Chris waved them over as he started back up the trail giving them his trail update as they hiked.

"It appears to keep going up steeply with thick foliage on both sides for quite a few miles. Even in fall and on foot I don't think you'd have to much leeway in going off road. So I think we still have a ways to go." Chris reasoned to the boys.

They continued hiking for some time before the trees began to thin. Vin kept swiveling his head around blue eyes scanning the new terrain. With each step the trail became more and more familiar and Vin stated to become more animated almost shaking in anticipation.

"I think this is it," Vin finally exclaimed excitedly, "This Is It!"

He began racing up the rocky trail, "Wait Vin," Chris called out a warning to late. Vin stumbled tripping over a loose rock and went down hard with a yelp. Sliding down with a mini avalanche of rocks he came to a stop down the trail. Chris and Buck rushed to his side more carefully but full of concern.

Vin winced as Chris inspected his leg and ankle, as well as the myriad of bruises. Buck rummaged through the bag for their fully stocked first aid kit, that Nathan had made sure they packed.

"How you doing there, Surefoot?" Buck asked teasingly with an underlying hint of worry in his voice, as he handed the kit over to Chris. Vin didn't answer; he just gritted his teeth against the pain.

Chris glanced up from the bag to find pain lines surrounding the dull blue eyes.

"Did you know that Nathan saved me when we were in the Army?" Chris asked conversationally trying to distract Vin.

Vin bit his lip before shaking his head lightly. Curiosity started to fill his eyes replacing some of the pain.

"Well I was outside a town that had just been attacked. Most of my unit was down," some old pain filled Chris' eyes before he continued; "I was hurt; I couldn't walk. All of the sudden a medic was crouched by my side."

"Uncle Nathan," Vin guessed. Both Vin and then Buck had started calling Chris' team by Uncle; especially after Buck dropped the term for Chris after the adoption.

"Yep," Chris agreed tying the ankle securely.

"What happened next," Vin prompted through gritted teeth.

"Well I couldn't walk and there were hostiles shooting all around us. So Nathan just patched me up and threw me over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes," Chris helped the smiling Vin to a more comfortable position against a fallen log.

Buck who had heard the story before smirked from his place repacking the bags before adding, "At least it wasn't a bridal carry over the threshold." Chris tossed the roll of bandages at the cheeky boy's head. It bounced off leaving them all laughing despite the pain and problems they faced. They decided to camp in the clearing for the night. Buck and Chris worked together to carry their supplies, firewood and even Vin to their appointed campsite. Vin insisted he was fine the whole time setting up; he tried to get to his feet multiple times. Either of his adopted family would sit him back down with a gentle chastisement each time before going back to their previous tasks. Chris finally grew tired of Vin's antics and set him on kitchen duty; setting all the dinner makings in front of him. Once camp was set up and dinner eaten and cleaned up they settle in for their first night camping as a family.

As they slipped into their sleeping bags all three Larabees found comfort looking into the heavens. Each star shone brightly in inky blackness.

"What if I can't walk tomorrow?" Vin's worried voice whispered in the darkness.

"We'll see what tomorrow brings and figure it out," Chris promised feeling every muscle ache from the day's hiking.

"Kay," Vin answered with a yawn; feeling a little better.

Buck started belting out a campfire song; the others laughed and joined in. The sang as terribly as they could; trying to out do each other. After the song ended silence once again reigned over the clearing. One by one they slipped off to sleep hoping that the next day would be better.


	3. Too Late to Turn Back

**Past Echoes**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Too Late to Turn Back**

 **"You can lay down and die, or you can get up and fight, but that's it - there's no turning back."**

 **-Jon English**

The morning started with the sun's rays struggling to break through the newly formed clouds. Chris woke as the faint light reached it tendrils towards his face. He quietly freed himself from between his two boys and headed out to heed nature's call. Finishing up he began to go through their gear. As he started making up breakfast he contemplated the day's agenda. Finishing up the food he heard noises stumbling towards him. Buck, usually the last of the family to wake, sat next to him still half asleep.

"Hey sleepy head," Chris ruffled the dark bedhead. Looking around and not

seeing his early bird he asked, "Where's Vin?"

"Sleeping," Chris raised an eyebrow in concern at the mumbled answer. Vin rarely ever slept passed the sun rising. Probably a byproduct of spending numerous mornings with the sun shining in his face camping with his birth father. His ankle was either paining him more then he let on or he was emotionally drained from what was beginning to feel like a fool's errand.

Passing a filled plate to Buck, Chris stood up to go check on the younger boy. He found Vin struggling to get his boot on silent tears running down his cheek. Vin ignores him as he calls out his name; continuing to force his boot over his swollen foot. Placing his big hands on the shaking shoulders he keeps them there, even as Vin fights his touch. The young boy persists on getting ready to hike up the rest of the mountain. He struggles to stand against the hands on his shoulder and his own body. Finally, the boy deflates losing all fight; he glares at the floor of the tent.

"Vin look at me," Chris commanded waiting until the moist eyes meet his before continuing, "We'll find it, just not today."

Crying in failure and pain Vin surrenders into Chris' embrace. His guardian strokes his long curls waiting for the boy to let out some of his hurt. The scene is so familiar that Chris' breath hitches in his throat, remembering holding Buck through his own raw pain.

They sit that way until Vin's breathing evens out. The younger male turned away from his guardian to wipe at his eyes self-consciously. Trying to spare the boy his pride Chris stands up and stretches, then pulls Vin up as well. They head over to Buck and the first meal of a new day. Buck had by that time eaten, dished out breakfast for the other two, put out the fire, cleaned and packed up everything in camp but their sleeping bags and the two plates.

"It's gonna rain," Vin mumbles into his breakfast.

Chris sighed looking again at the gathering dark clouds, "That's what I figured to."

"What's the plan, Chris?" Buck asked sending a concerned glance towards his adopted brother's slumped figure.

Chris also looked towards the disheartened little boy. With a sigh he steeled himself for a fight and made up his mind. For the sake and safety of his little family they were going to head back down the mountain. When time, weather and emotions permitted they would again quest up the mountain to search for Vin's answers. Next time they would come with the authorities, based on the sick feeling in pit of Chris' gut, backup would be required. Clearing away his and Vin's unfinished meal he faced his two boys.

"We're heading back down," Chris declared watching Vin hunch into himself further.

"Now Chris we could wait out a little rain and then get going again," Buck protested.

"No Buck. We're leaving," Chris ended the debate as he stood to put away last night's sleeping arrangements He squeezed Vin's shoulder as he passed but got no response.

"Well it's kept this long. It'll be fine. We can come up again, maybe in a few weeks. We'll find it in no time," Buck tried to tell the other boy cheerfully.

Vin just gave him a defeated look before limping a short ways away, into the trees, to be alone. Buck dropped his head with his own sense of defeat before bracing himself to go help Chris finish packing up. By the time they finished Vin was back putting away the last of the kitchen gear. The campsite that just the night before that held so much hope for the future now only held regret. They turned back to face the trail they'd just hiked up the day before without them finding what they had sought. Chris handed his pack to Buck, as they had previously arranged, kneeling down to allow the injured Vin access to climb up his back. Vin just set his mouth in a stubborn line and gave a look of defiance as he reached for a short Y-shaped limb he'd found to use as a crutch. His two older companions sighed quietly as they followed his limping form down the trail.

They made slow progress and had to stop often to allow the awkwardly moving youngest to catch his breath. Buck and Chris felt more strain as they had divided Vin's load up between themselves took advantage of the rests as well. They had fallen into a strained silence. Nobody was happy about the outcome but nothing they said could really fix it. So they plodded on silently with heavy hearts.

"Chris!" Vin stopped suddenly with wide eyes and yelled out in warning before a gun went off down the trail.

The three Larabees dropped to the ground. Slowly they made their way to the tree line for added protection as the shots continued. Chris' instincts as a soldier and cop took over as he looked into the fearful eyes of his boys. He ordered them to stay put followed by an intense glare for added warning. Before he quietly began to make his way through the foliage to maneuver himself behind their shooter.

"Federal Agents! Hold your fire!" A slightly familiar voice shouted from up the trail. Chris racked his brain to place the owner of the voice. He catches a glimpse, a flash of gray fabric through the trees. The identity of his new backup clicks in his mind; it is the forest ranger he talked with when they first arrived. The Ranger, Yates, Chris recalls, must of spotted the boys because he is headed to where they are hid. He could get them up the trail away from the idiot with the gun.

"Ranger Yates get them the hell out of here!" Chris barks out an order.

The ranger starts manhandling Chris' protesting boys up through the woods, yelling back down to the officer, "I radioed for backup, they're should be right behind me. I've got them Larabee."

Chris let out a sigh of relief before renewed shooting tore his eyes away from his retreating sons and back down the trail, to the still active threat. At least his boys were safe.


	4. Fighting Alone

**Past Echoes**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Fighting Alone**

 **"Never, never, never give up"**

 **-Winston Churchill**

"Ranger Yates, why are you taking us the wrong way?" Vin asked suspiciously.

"We had to get away from the shooting and get to secure location," The ranger said reasonably.

"But why are you taking us up towards the cliffs. If we took that fork back there we would've looped back to a trail that leads off the mountain," Vin pointed out with a troubled look.

"You sure know this mountain," Yates stopped and turned towards them with a grin, "Just like your old man,"

The boys' eyes widened and they turned to escape but the sound of a handgun being cocked stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Now we were really hoping you would just lead us to your dad's box so we could of done this the easy way. But sometimes the hard way is just so much more fun," His grin turned predatory as he waved them over in front of him.

"Who's we?" Buck demanded.

Yates gripped Vin's chin tight, looking into his tear filled blue eyes as he threatened with a smile, "Let just say your new daddy will end up like your old one if we don't find that box soon."

"Leave him alone," Buck demanded angrily as the fake ranger just laughed. Releasing Vin abruptly he grabbed the older boy painfully by his arm. He brought his gun up to rest against the dark locks as warning to both boys. Before he waved the gun in forward motion commanding Vin to start moving and lead the way.

"Now boys, let's go on a little treasure hunt."

As they hiked Vin stumbling increased. Every time Buck tried to help him the grip on his arm tightened and the gun went from his ribs to his head. Buck had to close his eyes as he listened to his little brother try to conceal his cries of pain as he struggled to just catch his breath.

Every time Vin felt he couldn't go another step he looked back at his big brother with a gun to his head, as he struggled to hike with his heavy pack and in his captive position. Gritting his teeth Vin would push himself up and forward.

This vicious cycle continued on even as the heavens opened up and decided to drench them. All three of them were slipping, sliding and landing in the mud as often as they were taking a step forward. Yates was turning the air blue as he manhandled both boys up a particular steep slope. Two young pairs of blue eyes meet through muddied faces. Without speaking Buck lunged for his captors gun, knocking it from his dirty hands. They both watched distractedly as it was swallowed up by a mini mud slide. Seemingly out of nowhere a sturdy stick slammed into the adult giving him the momentum to slide down the wet slope. Buck grabbed under Vin's arm, as it dropped his stick, pulling him up and dragging him up the slope away from the man attempting to climb up after them.

"Into the trees," Vin gasped.

The boys stumbled blindly off of the slippery trail and into the surrounding trees heedless of the mud, the rain or the pain.

"Buck, wait," Vin stopped, suddenly, looking around him, "I think this is it."

"What?" Buck jerked to a stop, "Vin we don't have time for this. Yates is after us."

"He ain't. We lost him," The younger boy spoke confidently, "This is where my dad hid the box. I know it is."

"How can you even be sure?"

"I jist know," Vin took off at a fast hobble.

"We can't just go stumbling around in the rain, looking for it, with a fake ranger after us," Buck called after the retreating boy before reluctantly following after him, "What about helping Chris?"

"I need to prove my dad really was a good guy, that he wasn't dirty. I need to know he was one of the good guy. I need to clear his name." He stopped dead allowing Buck to place a comforting hand on a drooping shoulder.

"Vin I know you love your dad; just like I love my mom. But they were human they made mistakes. They weren't perfect!" Vin fought against the older boy's grip.

"No you don't understand my dad was a cop; he was a hero. Your mom was just a whore," Vin pulled free of Buck's slackened grip.

"Buck I didn't mean…" The younger boy trialed off in the silence, unsure how to apologize.

The brunet's jaw clenched before he spoke in a tight voice, "Yeah you did kid. But our family right here and now is what's important." He turned away walking down the trail. Without turning back he expected the younger boy to follow. Vin swallowed before grabbing his makeshift crutch and hobbled after his hurting brother. He was the one that had fired the emotional shot that caused Buck's pain. He was the one that brought his new family to this cursed mountain. Yates was after him. Chris was out there somewhere, alone, with a gunman. It was all his fault; he was responsible for this mess and he didn't know how he was to fix it.

Buck welcomed the burning anger. It was better than the fear and uncertainty. He set a faster pace not really wanting to care about his struggling, so called, little brother. His mother was a saint and nobody had a right to judge her. His fists clenched as he remembered how many fights he'd had over her honor. How dare Vin insinuate his father's honor was more important then her's. He seethed just thinking about it; turning around he was ready to pummel the silent boy. His heart skipped a beat; Vin was nowhere to be seen.

"Vin get your skinny ass over here," He shouted angrily trying to fight down the panic. What if Yates had taken him. What if he fell and couldn't get up with his hurt foot. What if the unknown shooter got him. There could of been an animal, or flash flooding, mudslides or even lightning. Buck became more and more flustered as his mind continued to churn out more and more unlikely, yet terrifying, scenarios. He took off running through the trees squinting through their foliage and the rain.

He caught movement at the base of one of the trees. His legs went weak with relief when he saw a drenched and dirty Vin scoot carefully back out of the tree's hollow. He ran to him. He wasn't planning on losing anymore family.

He grabbed the skinny shoulders; shaking them roughly, "Don't you ever do that again. You hear me?"

"I found it," Vin mumbled meekly holding up a metal cash box.

"You're like a damn squirrel," Buck huffed out a strangled laugh giving his little brother a rough noogie.

"Chris' probably already dealt with the bushwhacker and Yates," Vin tried to reassure them both.

"Yeah kid, the cavalry will probably be here anytime." Buck pulled him into a tight hug, "Chris can deal with anything."


End file.
